tcv_travis_crazy_videosfandomcom-20200216-history
Travis Platt
Travis Platt as most would say is the heart and soul of TCV. He is the founder and owner and is also one of the main stuntmen and cameramen. He has appeared in more than 100 videos and filmed almost all TCV videos ever. Effect on TCV Like earlier mentioned. Travis has done nearly everything for TCV. He founded it on November 11th 2011 with a cheap camera and terrible lighting and turned It into a local internet superpower. He is also the chairman of the board on TCV and edits and uploads for TCV as wells as runs the social media pages. Appearances He has been in over 100 videos including Pool of Pain GLITCHES! 1: Fly Dangerous Pool Match: Travis vs Kyle SpongeBob Squareshorts Entry Full Version Every News Video and more but Travis' biggest role in TCV is behind the camera. He has filmed nearly every TCV video and some of Kyle's Videos and also edits and uploads TCV videos and also runs the social media pages. Travis is also the host of numerous gaming shows including Xbox Time With Travis, Computer Club, iMobile and has appeared on Teen & Under numerous times, including the Nintendo Land finale, which he finished 2nd behind Cody Mocek. Main Activity In 2011-2014, TCV did Pro Wrestling which was either on a trampoline, in a pool or no ring at all. Travis made his debut against Kyle Platt in July 2012. He then entered the Pool Rumble on the video Pool of Pain as the final entrant eliminating Kyle to win. He quickly cashed in his title opportunity on champion Joseph Ray after every member of TCV attacked him. Travis quickly pinned Joseph to become the new champion. Shortly after, Tyler Moran tried to bully members Cody Mocek and Ethan Boone so Travis, Joseph and Damion Krouse had to team up to stop Tyler. After he was removed, Travis, Joseph and Damion attacked Ethan and Cody, forming the Alliance. Timeline November 11th 2011: Forms TCV & Makes Debut August 4th 2012: Wins Pro Wrestling World Heavyweight Title September 2012: Stars in first Role Playing Video with Tyler Moran October 2012: Starts Xbox Time With Travis & Computer Club December 2012: Starts iMobile & Makes first News Video February 2013: Starts GLITCHES! & Appears in Gangsta Life June 2014: Appears in Gangsta Life 2 November 2014: Becomes Chairman of TCV Board, appoints directors and makes TCV COC. Personal Life Travis William Platt was born on November 7th 1999 in Pittsburgh, PA. He grew up playing basketball, baseball, football, soccer and wrestling and enjoyed WWE, gaming (Gameboy Advance, PlayStation 2 and Wii) and the film industry. Travis went to share his loves to the world on November 11th 2011 when he used his cheap camera he got for his first video camera and filmed a 1 minute introduction video. Since then, Travis has recruited his friends to help him with his videos and it has reached 150 subscribers and 50,000 views (as of 12/2014). Now, Travis continues to pump out content on TCV He also appears normally on a local radio station and is attending a film class in a technical school . He want to continue filming and one day become a film director while making TCV "Productions" a big company and plans to go to college for Entrainment Business. Random Facts Thing most people mind but you don't- Running Long Distances Favorite Junk Food- Everything... (lol jk) MILKY MILKSHAKES!!!!! Favorite Pop- Sprite (NOT THAT CRAPPY SIEARA MIST!!!) Favorite Sports Teams- NHL: umm the Penguins? (met them in 2014). NFL: Pittsburgh Steelers MLB: Pittsburgh Pirates! #BUCN College: None Favorite Video Games: PC: Slender. PS2: the Jak series. Xbox: Red Dead Redemption. Wii: Super Mario Galaxy. Wii U: Mario Kart 8. 3DS: Tomodachi Life or Pokémon Y Favorite restaurant: Depends. Probably Sheetz or Ryans (a buffet place) Favorite Song: "Black Tattoo" by FM Static Favorite Band: Thousand Foot Krutch See Also Kyle Platt Damion Krouse Joseph Ray